1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device for displaying the operation conditions of a copying apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art apparatus, unusual driving conditions of a copying apparatus such as a shortage of developing material or copy paper jamming are recognized by turning on a display lamp. In the prior art, the display lamp is off when the copying apparatus operates in the usual condition, and is on, namely is kept on when the copying apparatus is in an unusual driving conditions. In an electrostatic copying apparatus, it would be more convenient for users if the copying apparatus is capable of displaying various kinds of operating conditions. In the prior art, since a display lamp is provided for displaying a single operating condition, a wide space is required for a plurality of display lamps, and the circuit for driving the display lamps is complicated.
The object of the invention is to solve the foregoing technical problems and to provide a display device for a copying apparatus whose circuit is simple, and which occupies a small space.